


There once was a boy who fell in love with a wolf

by SirensInTheDungeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, If you squint there could be implied mpreg, Kid Fic, Kind of a weird poetry/lore style, M/M, Magic Stiles, Stiles and Derek are bad at feelings, implied Derek is bad at dating good guys, implied canon typical violence, its really up to the reader on that one, no one stays dead, or as I like to call it Flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: One day the boy and the wolf answered a call to war.A call that brought them back together when they were needed most.They travelled together to the far-off land of Beacon Hills.Hell-bent on saving those they loved including each other.....One day the boy held his wolf in his arms as he watched him slip away





	There once was a boy who fell in love with a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I currently have another fic in the works but I have been struggling with writing because of school so I thought I would try my hand at something that wasn't as commitment heavy. I do really like the way it turned out and it was weirdly cathartic. I used to be friends with someone that would watch Teenwolf with me and then kind of made fun of me for seeing it through to the end because it became such a train-wreck. I guess since the friendship ended I've been avoiding it because of all the memories tied to the person but now I'm letting it go.
> 
> Anyway on with the fic.

_There once was a boy who fell in love with a wolf._

_When he had first met him he was terrified._

_Terrified of the wolf in his leather armour,_

_His teeth and the glow of his eyes._

_Terrified of the way he slowly revealed parts of himself._

_The loss of his family,_

_The betrayal of his heart._

_The boy was falling in love with the glimpses he caught._

_Between accusations of murder and threats of violence._

_The cold glowing blue of his eyes turning a rich alpha red._

_It had become second nature for the boy to save the wolf._

_He claimed to hate him and yet he never let him die._

_His body yearned for the touch of the wolf,_

_Even if he refused to acknowledge it._

_He watched as the wolf made himself a make-shift family._

_One abused unloved prince,_

_One physically weak warrior queen,_

_One silent suit of armour._

_He watched as one by one the wolf lost them._

_He stood by his side when one died at his wolf’s own hands._

_The pain in his eyes haunting,_

_It wasn’t a secret that his wolf blamed himself._

_The boy remained silent as the wolf dated villains in disguise,_

_Despite the words that spilled from his lips._

_They were cruel and hateful,_

_They were honest._

_In his heart there was a yearning for the wolf that was out of his reach._

_As time passed the wolf drifted further away,_

_Until one day he left._

_The boy took his chance to run,_

_To escape the memories of his wolf._

_He made a new life,_

_A life that should have been free of his wolf._

_Oh, how wrong he was._

_One day the boy and the wolf answered a call to war._

_A call that brought them back together when they were needed most._

_They travelled together to the far-off land of Beacon Hills._

_Hell-bent on saving those they loved including each other._

_The war was a long grueling battle that had ended in victory._

_They were heroes,_

_Partners,_

_Mates._

_One day the boy held his wolf in his arms as he watched him slip away._

“Derek, come on you asshole you can’t do this to me!” Stiles held Derek’s still body in his arms, his hands desperately smoothing over his hair and face. His heart was beating double time as though it was attempting to beat for the both of them. He had missed his chance. He would never be able to tell Derek he loved him now. Tears dripped off of his chin making perfect marks on the grime on Derek’s face. “You can’t, you can’t leave me. I love you Der, god— _fuck I love you.”_

 

_There once was a wolf in love with a boy,_

_A boy with a sharp tongue and even sharper mind._

_A boy that had lost his mother,_

_Had almost lost his father to years of lies._

_A boy with a constellation of moles that tempted the wolf._

_A body that never stopped,_

_Always in motion._

_He wanted to wrap the boy in his leather armour,_

_But he was afraid._

_Afraid that he would lose him like he lost his family,_

_His pack._

_That he would hurt him._

_Hurt him as he had hurt his beta._

_So the wolf threw himself in bed with villains,_

_Tried to forget the boy in a sea of writhing bodies._

_He even went so far as to run away._

_It was of no use,_

_Fate had drawn them back together._

_Now was his chance._

_He could hear the beating of his mates’ heart._

_He could feel his tears._

_Sadly his body felt weighed down,_

_He had lost too much blood._

_Mate,_

_Stiles,_

_Love._

With a shuddering gasp Derek shot up from his spot in Stiles’ arms. A thrum of energy spread through him, filling him with renewed life. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the low light of the warehouse. The wolf inside him clamoured when Stiles’ wrapped himself around him. The sobs of his mate breaking his heart. “Stiles?”

A low whine escaped him as he turned to meet Stiles’ eyes. The need to comfort his mate a sharp tug in his stomach. His mind repeating the words _Stiles_ and _mate._ It felt as though he was watching from outside of his body as he cradled his face between his palms. Stiles’ skin looked milky in the light of the warehouse. The first touch of their lips sent fire roaring through Derek’s veins. It was as though they were puzzle pieces clicking into place.

“You were gone Derek, I felt when your heart stopped. I couldn’t believe it. I begged you to come back.” The words rushed from Stiles’ mouth between their kisses. He had felt his world collapse when Derek’s heart had stopped. It was as though his world had lost all colour. There was a part of his brain that was screaming at him. He knew that there was no way Derek could survive. They sat in a puddle of his blood, he could feel it cooling and making his pants stick to his legs. He also knew that his life was illogical. “There was—there was a glow and then you were _back_. _You came back to me._ ”

“You saved me. Stiles, you did magic and you saved me. My mate.” Derek’s voice was awed as he nuzzled into Stiles’ throat lightly. Stiles’ scent soothed his wolf.

 

_Once upon a time a wolf and a boy fell in love._

_Their love was not always easy,_

_Nor was it always love._

_The beginning of as full of anger and mistrust._

_The middle was full of nothing but pain._

_The end, well the end was truly a new beginning_

_There once was a mated pair that loved each other more than life._

_That is until they had their pups,_

_One named after the women that gave the boy and his wolf life._

_Talia Claudia Hale._

_One named after one that they had lost._

_Boyd Connor Hale._

_There once was a boy and a wolf that loved their children more than life._

Stiles smiled down at Boyd and Talia sleeping curled up beside Derek. The fond look in the eyes of his mate spoke volumes to what he was thinking. He could read Derek like a book now. He knew the small shifts in Derek’s face when he was upset and the way he looked at the pups when they were crying for comfort. Most importantly he knew that Derek would give everything to keep them happy. “There once was a boy and his wolf that lived happily ever after.”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with names for the babies it was a mess. Sincerely, my life is a mess and I hope you enjoyed the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments and kudos telling me how bad I am.


End file.
